


writing

by AProxyNation



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, writing be like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AProxyNation/pseuds/AProxyNation
Summary: i hate my friends
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	writing

it's been ten years, Proxy stares with bloodshot eyes into the blindly white google document. It's blank, but for four words: "Pee-pee goes into va-gee-gee." Suddenly, an idea strikes him. His droopy eyes widen. The sound of keys clicking echo in his dark room for the first time in so long. He types: "and goes skee-skee." It's perfect. It's finished.

**Author's Note:**

> if you're waiting on i might never come down, you have to wait until i've written 56k words for the third chapter. or when SMTVI is coming out.


End file.
